Yuzuki: : Memories :
by CrazyPRshipper
Summary: ...idk... Hi...I'm actually back.. ...NOT... kbai


Yuzuki sat under a tree, excaping the pouring rain. She heard thunder rumble. Remembering how she was always afraid of thunder storms when she was little, and how she always had nightmares of something happening to her family during one...or that there was one that wouldnt stop. She smiled as she let her mind wander off into her memories...

" M-mommy?...Daddy?"

A faint voice sounded from the door. Kei sat up groggily, and looked at her daughter.

"yes, Yuzuki?"

"I...I had a bad dream...Can I sleep with you and Daddy?"

Kei smiled and nodded a bit

"of course you can"

Yuzuki smiled, and went to their bed, climbing in between Kei and Izumi. Izumi turned to his side when he felt Yuzuki lay down, and he looked at her

"Bad dream?"

Yuzuki nodded. Izumi kissed her head softly, and smiled a bit.

"It'll be alright..."

He said quietly. Kei laid back down, and Yuzuki smiled

"I love you daddy...and I love you mommy..."

"we love you too, Moon"

"Yuzu-chan, you'll be fine! The Academy isn't scary at all!"

"but...but what if they don't like me?"

The young Yuzuki asked her older sister, Aya.

"don't worry about that! I'm sure someone will!"

"but...if they don't?"

"...Yuzuki...they will. If they don't at first, they will eventually"

Yuzuki nodded, and hugged Aya, who hugged her back, and laughed softly.

"now go on, or you'll be late!"

She let go of Yuzuki, who nodded yet again, and went inside. Yuzukis twin Izo had already gone in...Yuzuki was always the one who was afraid of things like that, but it really didn't matter. She's grow out of it one day.

"Argh! Masaru! What're you-"

A hand clamped over the preteens mouth.

"you'll shut up if you want to live."

A mans voice growled.

" you're coming with me. You mention ANY of this to any of your stupid friends or family, and I'll kill them. Got it, Isamu?"

Yuzuki nodded as she felt herself getting weak, ending up collapsing in Masarus arms.

"heh...maybe she ISN'T useless"

"NO! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T! I SWEAR! I DIDN'T TELL ANYONE!"

Yuzuki screamed, her elder sister falling to the ground. She could tell that Aya was still alive...but...why had she defended her even after she betrayed everyone. Masaru grinned

"she's just trouble. Who cares what her rank is. The poison will overtake her system soon anyway. She won't have time to get help."

Yuzuki looked at her sister. She was still conscious...

"I'll...I'll take care of this..."

Yuzuki muttered, standing infront of her, bearing her fangs.

"oh, so you're turning on me now? I knew this day would come...but I didnt know it would come this soon"

" you...you lied to me...you promised if I stayed..and never told anyone about it...that you wouldn't hurt anyone in my family..."

"and you were a fool who trusted me"

That was it. Yuzuki couldn't take it anymore. Grasping her sisters sword, she lunged at him. She didnt care what happened...as long as she could get Aya help in time.

"I'm sorry...I'm so...so sorry...He...He tricked me..."

Yuzuki whispered, doubting she'd be forgiven, and was throughly surprised when she found herself being embraced by her mother.

"It's okay Yuzuki...Masaru does things like that...You meant well though...and you saved Aya..."

Yuzuki slowly returned the hug, and smiled a little.

"Thank you...mom...I love you..."

"DAMMIT! She's got no pulse!"

" WELL THEN DO SOMETHING! YOU'RE THE ONE TRAINED IN MEDICAL JUTSU!"

" I..I'm doing what I can. I...I think it might be too late though..."

" NO. It cant be too late! Yuzuki wouldn't die like that!"

"Aya..."

" I wont believe it, Mika! Yuzuki's stronger than that! You should know!"

Mika nodded a little, focusing on Yuzuki, who was laying limp in a pool of her own blood. She had been in a fight, trying to protect her injured best friend, and sister. Suddenly Yuzuki took a weak breath, and Mika started to get a bit frightened

"Yuzuki! Can you hear me? Give me some sign"

Yuzuki just barely forced her hand to twitch. Aya knelt by her, gently stroking her hair

"just keep breathing. Stay awake...Just for a bit longer."

Yuzuki tried to nod her head, but intstead moaned in pain.

"don't move...you've injured your neck and back...its a wonder how it isnt broken..."

Yuzuki seemed to understand, as she didn't move after that.

"hey...Don't apologize. If anything we should be the ones to apologize. It's our fault that you were hurt."

"b..but..."

"no. I won't have any of your apologizing. I WILL ignore you if that's what it takes."

Yuzuki smiled weakly, understanding.

"oh look. Mom and dad are finally here...wonder what took them so long"

Aya said softly, as Kei and Izumi came over, both looking concerned. Aya looked at them with a reassuring smile, then looked back at Yuzuki. They both sat next to her bed, and looked at Aya.

" she's injured her back, and neck...she was stabbed several times, and had lost a lot of blood...Since she's awake...they think he should be alright..."

They both nodded, and Kei ran her hand through Yuzukis hair. Yuzuki looked at Kei . She smmiled a little as she seen both her mother and father.

"I...love you..."

she whispered, barely audible. They smiled at her

"we love you too...now...rest. You need to save your strength..."

'I love you mommy...you too daddy...' and ' I love you'

She remembered how she'd say that so often... how much she meant with it...and how she felt bad if she didn't say it. She noticed the rain was lightening. She figured that it was getting late...and that her own family would be wondering where she was by now. She got up, and started the walk home.


End file.
